For The Love Of Mousse
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Okay, this is a little songfic I did after being inspired by Skater Boy by Avril Lavinge.I wrote a story called Travel from the Village seven years ago which was about a visit from Shampoo's sister Perfume. Romance/Comedy. Please enjoy R


For The Love Of Mousse

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T

(Okay I wrote this story long ago called Travel From the Village. I was thinking of making another chapter but I kind of liked where it left off. This is kind of a little fic-lit that came after the events of that story. it's a songfic from the song Skater Boy by Avril Lavinge. I obviously don't own anything because it's a fanfic/songfic. I am only writing this story. Please remember to read and review and look at my other stories. Yes I know I changed the circumstances of how Mousse and Shampoo met for this story, but oh well,. deal with it. It's been like eight years since I wrote the first one. Again NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT)

_He was a boy, she was a girlCan I make it anymore obvious?He was a punk, she did balletWhat more can I say?_

The beautiful Chinese village where the Amazons lived was filled with the usual sound of strong women training to be great fighters. The sun sparkled along the green grass as a young girl that looked about three years of age looked up at the tree sniffling. Shampoo had lost her kite that was stuck in the branches of the tree. Well the Summer festival her kite had hit a wind current and got tangled up. Shampoo was too little at the time to get it and all of the adults were too busy to take notice of her. A boy out of nowhere dressed in a white robe with long black hair came up to her, looking at her with his emerald green eyes, behind thick bottle glasses.

"What happened?" he asked the violet haired little girl whom he was around the same age as. Shampoo looked at the boy and pointed to the yellow kite stuck in the tree. "It got stuck and I can't get it out. Everyone is too busy to get it out for me" she replied and sniffed again, tears clinging to her eyelashes. The little boy looked up at it for a moment pondering the situation. Suddenly without warning the little girl gasped as the boy started to jump from branch to branch till he was high up in the monstrous tree. Very slowly extended his hand and took hold of the corner of the kite and lightly tugged it out till he got it untangled. Holding it carefully he jumped down, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"There you go" he said smiling warmly, finding the little girl very pretty. Shampoo slowly took the kite and pressed it against her dark pink shirt. "Thank you. What's your name?" Shampoo inquired curiously. The boy took a slight step back and pointed his finger to his own chest proudly.

"My name is Mu Tsu" he told her in a happy tone of voice. Shampoo blinked and then tilted her head to the side causing strands of her purple colored hair to fall on her reddened cheek from crying.

"My name is Xian Pu" she informed him and gave him a really big smile, thinking that they could become really good friends.

_He wanted her, she'd never tellSecretly she wanted him as wellBut all of her friends, stuck up their noseThey had a problem with his baggy of clothes_

After a few minutes of standing there with each other some other little girls walked up to them and wrinkled their noses upon seeing Mousse standing there with Shampoo.

"What are you doing talking to him?" one of the girls with brown hair said in a high pitched voice putting her hands on her hips. Shampoo looked down at the kite and then at Mousse the smile quickly faded from her face.

"I..I" Shampoo started to say, but her voice started to escape her as each moment passed. She couldn't understand what her friend was talking about. Another girl moved forward with that same expression on her face.

"I can't believe your even talking to a loser like Mousse. He's such a dork. Did you hear that he wanted to become a great fighter when only girls are supposed to be fighting in the village. I heard that his mother won't even look at him" the girl said and crossed her arms over her chest. Shampoo upon hearing this looked at Mousse and was trying to decide what to do. Instead of going with what she felt deep inside that she knew was right she decided on the worst thing to do.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty faceBut her head was up in spaceShe needed to come back down to earth_

"I don't know this stupid boy started to talk to me." Shampoo cried and then turned and looked at Mousse. "So away stupid" she added coldly and kicked her foot up, hitting the unprepared boy right in the face, causing his glasses to fall off. He hit the ground hard and laid there groaning softly. Shampoo looked down at the fallen boy trying to show no emotions as she turned and walked away with her friends, leaving Mousse bleeding in the green grass.

(Years later in Nermia, Japan)

_Five years from now, she sits at homeFeeding the baby, she's all aloneShe turns on TV, guess who she seesSkater boy rocking up MTV_

Shampoo was on her bicycle riding through the streets on Nermia, Japan holding a box of freshly cooked noodles. The sun was shining on this day as well as she weaved through the streets keeping her eyes open for Ranma, the man she had fallen in love with. This day she noticed that her admirer Mousse, who had followed her from China to win her heart wasn't chasing after her. Usually this was his daily routine to her great annoyance. Riding through an empty intersection she sucked in the cool summer air and for a moment her mind drifted to her time in the village. Mousse had helped her get the kite out of the tree that day and she had shot him down and humiliated him in front of her friends. Being Shampoo she didn't put much thought into this, but at the time she had confided in Peri Mun, her older sister of five years about the situation. Perfume was quiet disappointed in her behavior. Shaking her head she banished away the memory and the momentary guilt that came with it. Turning a corner though she stopped dead in her tracks to see that same Mousse now seventeen years old wearing similar clothing then he had back then, but glaring down not the usual opponent Ranma. No, instead he in battle stance ready to fight Tatawaki Kuno. Why Mousse and Kuno were fighting was beyond her. Mousse had been acting funny since Peri Mun had come to visit them from China, but Shampoo could not totally put her finger on the change in the air.

_She calls up her friends, they already knowAnd they've all got tickets to see his showShe tags along, stands in the crowdLooks up at the man that she turned down_

"I won't be quick to forgive thee for your trespasses against me. Give up now and I will be lenient" The brown haired young man said holding his bokken, giving an overly confident smile. Mousse took a threatening step forward to these words.

"Do you really think I would let you have your way? No way am I going to lose to the likes of a Casanova- wanna-be like you!" Mousse shouted.

"Enough little man! I shall break the spell you have and finally be the prince of this fairytale!" Kuno replied and lunged forward brandishing the wooden sword.

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstarSlamming on his guitarDoes your pretty face see what he's worth_

Mousse was ready for the attack and jumped back a few steps and balanced on one foot. Out of nowhere a chain came forth from the Chinese boy's sleeve with a claw on the end. It wrapped around Kuno's bokken. Kuno gasped as the metal chain restricted movement on his weapon. The Kendo master gritted his teeth as he tried to pull the bokken free, but found it stuck between the clinking metal chains.

"I will defeat you" he said and narrowed his eyes as he tried to turned it left and right. Mousse grinned and tugged at the chain and caused the weapon to fly out of Kuno's hands to the surprise of both Shampoo and Kuno.

"This cannot be!!!" Kuno cried and stumbled back his mouth falling open like a caught trout. Mousse then moved forward, his fists coming forward as his chains had and punched Kuno in the chest and face over and over till Kuno slammed against the wall, and finally slumped down in defeat. Shampoo got off her bike and slowly approached Mousse slowly, her eyes fixed on Kuno.

"Why you two fight? Kuno usually don't do anything to anger stupid duck boy" she said and finally looked at Mousse. Mousse was staring down at Kuno with contempt in his eyes as he stood over the other boy, and frowned as if hadn't heard Shampoo's approach.

"You will no longer go after her and bother her" Mousse said to Kuno putting his hands on his own hips feeling great triumph.

_Sorry girl, but you missed outWell, tough luck, that boy's mine nowWe are more than just good friendsThis is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't seeSee the man that boy could beThere is more that meets the eyeI see the soul that is inside_

Shampoo stood there absolutely perplexed by Mousses words to Kuno and tilted her head to the side. Mousse let out a deep breath and raised his hand pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose seeming unfazed by the fight.

"MOUSSE!!!" a girl's voice called out and the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the street. To Shampoo's shock and horror it was her older sister Perfume who had before been quite hard on Mousse, but was now all sweet to him. This change of behavior was as surreal to Shampoo as the fight had been. Mousse looked at the young woman and smiled as she grabbed his arm and wrapped her fingers around it."You are so strong beating up annoying talking boy" Perfume said with a similar dialect as Shampoo. Mousse chuckled and slid an arm around her waist, pulling the older girl closer to him."Well I had to teach him a lesson since he wouldn't leave you alone" he replied. Shampoo stood there unable to recover from the shock of all of this.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girlCan I make it anymore obvious?We are in love, haven't you heardHow we rock each others world_?

Perfume blinked as she looked at her younger sister and also tilted her head to the side and smiled widely, her hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"Nihao! Sissy what are you doing out here just standing there? Great-grandmother will be upset if the customers get orders cold. I will help you later, yes?" the other Chinese girl said still holding onto Mousses arm. Mousse gave a faint smile and started to turn, leading Shampoo's older sister away. Shampoo was left feeling a mixture of emotions as she watched her older sister do the very thing that Mousse had wanted Shampoo to be. Mousse had clearly took a fancy to Perfume since being rejected so many times by her. Perfume looked up at Mousse with her blue eyes and smiled warmly at him, then snuggled her face into his arm breathing out contently.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked her voice soft and sweet as she walked with him. Mousse turned his head and looked down at her with his green eyes and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders in response to her words.

"It doesn't matter to me Perfume. Anything I do with you is heaven to me" he softly replied and reached out and cupped her cheek with his fingertips.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studioSinging the song we wroteAbout a girl you used to know_

_**FIN**_

(Okay that's my short little fic. If you want to know the whole story then read Travel from the Village that I wrote quite some time ago. If you like it please tell me too. If you came to flame please reconsider. Thanks)

Song:© RAINBOW FISH; FERRY HILLS SONGS; ALMO MUSIC CORP; MR SPOCK MUSIC; WB MUSIC CORP.; AVRIL LAVIGNE PUB LTD; WARNER-TAMERLANE PUBLISHING CORP;


End file.
